


Comforted By Your Rain

by Bittersweet_Dreams666, DarkHeart_Shu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Child Neglect, Dark Past, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Hisollumi, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Gon Freecs, POV Second Person, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Platonic Hand Holding, Teacher!Biscuit, Teacher!Kite, Tran Kurapika, Tsundere Killua Zoldyck, leopika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet_Dreams666/pseuds/Bittersweet_Dreams666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeart_Shu/pseuds/DarkHeart_Shu
Summary: After a horrible experience, Kurapika goes to America hoping to start a new life. There he meets a trouble maker and his two bestfriends and together they slowly work on overcoming their dark past.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 6





	Comforted By Your Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This will talk about sensitive topics, we will put trigger warnings when they start and the start of each chapter but viewer aggression is advised.

**!Trigger Warning! **

**Mention of Rape**

You were in that room again. The room where nothing but dread and panic that filled your mind. You felt their hand run up and down your thigh, pressure on your legs, a tight grip on both of your wrists pinned over your head, and their hot breath on your neck. You couldn’t move or scream no matter how much you tried. Only covered up noises came out from your gagged mouth, and the fact that you were forced to face your bed. Their hand left your thigh and you felt them lift the hem of your oversized shirt. Your muffled screams for help increased as the shirt was forced up to expose your back. You chose not to wear your binder today since it was Sunday, and you were planning on being in your room during the party that your family decided to throw.

You felt their freezing hand on your upper back and it slowly moved towards the small of your back. Their hand moved back to your upper back but didn’t stop there, their hand wandered to your sides and up your chest, leaving a burning sensation along the way. Their hand cupped your chest while salty tears streamed down your face. They continued to play with your chest for what felt like hours but was probably a few minutes. Their hand left your chest and moved back to the small of your back. You suddenly felt your shorts being pulled to your knees. You attempted to free one of your wrists from their strong hold, but that ended in failure.

More tears streamed down your face as your continued muffled screams filled the room. Suddenly you felt them insert you all at once. Tears flooded your eyes but wouldn’t fall, you felt a scream come up but never passed the gag that muffled your yells for help. They gave you no time to adjust as they started to pull out and push back in. You felt them nip at your neck and whisper against it. “ _I’m so glad you wanted me, you feel amazing_.”

You shot up on your bed, covered in sweat and with tears streaming down your face. You pull your legs to your chest and rest your head on your knees trying to control your heavy breathing. You look over at your electric alarm clock that sat on your bedside table, it read 3:00 am. It was just a nightmare, you slowly turned your head towards your huge window and you saw that it was heavily raining outside and weirdly enough you felt comforted by it. It drowned out the loud voices in your head. You turn your head toward the door as the sudden sound of a gentle knock at your bedroom door catches your attention. “Come in, Henry,” you said, making sure that you were loud enough for him to be able to hear you through your bedroom door. The door slowly opens up to reveal Henry, your personal butler.


End file.
